Andrew Wolfe
Andrew Wolfe 'is the main character of the ''Were-Creatures series. He is a werewolf that works as a professional wrestler known as '''Wolvern Duskslash who recently moved out of his old home to live with his girlfriend, Kiana Neves, and their friends Heather Douglas and Danielis Hernandez. As of Were-Creatures GAMMA, he has a total of eight Spirits, consisting of the hero of Arthurian legend King Arthur, the famed sheriff Clay "Sharp-Eye" Dallas, the god of music Apollo, the Big Bad Wolf Jacob Grimm, the warlock of Salem John Proctor, the owner of the magic lamp Aladdin, Loki's high-ranking mercenary Fenrir and the celestial hero Sagittarius. He, along with Arthur, Sharp-Eye, Apollo and Jacob, is also a playable character in Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit. He was also possessed by a Possessor demon and was fought in Despair's Forest during the events of the first game. Appearance Andrew is a male werewolf, so his appearance is that of an anthropomorphic wolf. His fur on his outer area, which includes his back, hair, arms, ears and the upper half of his tail, is colored royal blue while his inner area, which extends from his hair to the bottom half of his tail and his underarms, is white. In Winter, his fur color completely changes to white. Andrew has an athletic body due to his training as a professional wrestler and his eye color is red. His hair is slightly messy and reaches the bottom of his neck. As for his clothes, he wears a white tank top, khaki shorts, a pair of black socks and a pair of gray sneaks with black soles on his feet. For his winter clothes, he wears a gray long-sleeved sweater underneath a black winter jacket with a hood with blonde faux fur, a pair of blue jeans with held up with a brown leather belt and a pair of brown winter boots with white faux fur around the hems, black laces and black soles on his feet. He wears a pair of black Winter gloves on his hands and a black beanie on his head with two holes for his ears. For his formal wear, he wears a white dress shirt with that's opened up by only the first button on the top underneath a black tuxedo vest with a white rose pinned on the right chest area. He wears a plain red tie around his neck. He wears a pair of black slacks and a pair of black dress shoes with black soles and laces on his feet. He wears a pair of white briefs for his sleepwear. At the beach, he wears a black speedo with a light blue flame pattern. During the Summer Festival, he wears a light blue yukata with a pink floral pattern and he wears a green obi around his waist. He also wears white socks and a pair of geta on his feet. His wrestling attire for his wrestling persona, Wolvern Duskslash, consists of a black wrestling mask with purple details on it that covers most of his head, excluding his muzzle, eyes and ears, a pair of black wrestling trunks with a purple insignia of a wolf's head in front of a crescent moon on the front, a pair of black wristbands, a pair of black knee pads and a pair of long black professional wrestling boots with black laces, the center areas on the bases of the boots where the laces are located being colored purple from the hem and down just before it reaches the feet of the boots, and purple soles on his feet. When working out at Atlas Fitness Gym, he wears a black sleeveless top with a white silhouette of a wolf's head on the right chest area. He wears a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands and black arm bands around both of his biceps. He wears a pair of gray and white gym shorts and a pair of white socks and black sneakers with white soles on his feet. When he was possessed by a Demon, his transformation gave him the appearance similar to a stereotypical werewolf. His fur color and body physique remains the same, only his fur looks more wild and he's hunched over, making him look more feral in appearance. The most noticeable features of his demonic transformation are that he contains very sharp claws on his hands and his feet and his feet has changed into digitigrade wolf feet. His eye color has changed to gold and his teeth have also become quite sharper in this form. As for his clothing, he loses his shoes and he loses his tank top as well. The only piece of clothing he wears are his khaki shorts, which are torn at the cuffs of the legs, increasing the look of his transformation through his possession by a Demon as a stereotypical werewolf. Personality History Early Childhood High School Days Other Appearances Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit Please see specific page for more info. Century of Sin Andrew makes a cameo appearance as a skin for the protagonist Daisuke Bushido. Relationships King Arthur Makoto Wolfe Kiana Neves Kiana is Andrew's girlfriend and then wife later in the series. Meeting in high school, Andrew had a crush on Kiana, but was too shy to ask her out. Alita Lumiero Angel Holt Damian Worent Dustin Parker Willis Donovan Quotes *"My name's Andrew. Andrew Wolfe. And I'm, well, a werewolf, as you can see." (Introduction during the intro) *"W-Woah... Is this the... Awakened Form?" (After gaining his Awakened Form) *"Eheheheh... Let's just say I kept missing the target when I first tried archery. About fifty times." (Admitting about his hardships in archery to Kumi) *"Okay, this place is really giving me the creeps. Why would five students and their teacher even be in this school in the first place?" (Reaction to the Abandoned School) *"D-Duncan?! What the hell is that purple stuff on him?!" (Reaction to Duncan Jones covered in taint) *"Wait a second, did Mai really build that giant lobster-like robot?" (Reaction to Mai's connection to the Crustacean Sigma Mark IV) *"Don't you see, dammit?! I want everyone to pay for what they did to me in life! And this kid's body is gonna help me grant my wish!" (Possessed, explaining why he was possessed) *"I'll make you sure you ALL perish! I'll f***ing tear out your bones and feed them to the wolves!! AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" (Possessed, right before the battle with him) *"Ugh... My h-head's throbbing like c-crazy... W-What happened...?" (Being freed from possession) *"Daaaaaaaaw... Who's a cute widdle Ghostling? YOU ARE! Yes you are!~" (Playing with a lost Ghostling in the Abandoned School) *"I wanna be a professional wrestler just like you when I get older, dad!" (Talking to his father, Makoto, in a flashback when he was fifteen years old) *"(Sniffle) I-I had a very scary dream, daddy... Woof..." (Talking to his father in a flashback when he was five years old) *"Mr. Fitzgerald? Is that really you?! I haven't seen you since I graduated from Auragate Academy! How've you been?" (Reaction to seeing his old gym teacher, Chad Fitzgerald, at Auragate Mall) *"Whew! You weren't kidding when you said Texas was as hot as a sauna, Dustin! I'm sweating like a pig right now! (Commenting on the heat in Texas) *"Yeah!" (Battle victory) *"You really need to teach me how to use a bow properly sometime, Dustin!" (Part of battle victory with Dustin) *"Sheesh! Better not mess around with you, Alita!" (Part of battle victory with Alita) Gallery Trivia * He's the only one out of all of the Hosts to have eight Spirits, gaining one new Spirit in each game. *Andrew shares the same birthday as Mino, the creator of the Were-Creatures series. *His family was originally from Japan, his great-great grandfather moving to America from Japan for work during the Industrial Revolution. *In Andrew's bedroom, there are two posters for two past games that were developed by Arcobaleno Studios; Child of Light: Darkness' Revenge and Danganronpa 3: Carnival of Despair. *He has a cameo appearance in Century of Sin as a purchasable outfit for Daisuke Bushido referred to as Casual Werewolf Cosplayer.Category:Were-Creatures Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Were-Creatures Bosses Category:Possessed Category:Males